Degústame
by Karinits-san
Summary: Hay mujeres que son muy tentadas. / —¿Seguro, mujer, que no que quieres comer?/—¡No!, ¡te dije que no!/—Yo no sé cuál es tu afán por adelgazar, si estás muy bien./—Necesito bajar tres malditos kilos, y sólo llevo uno por tu culpa./—Eso es crema de maní, ¿cierto?/—Sí, ¿quieres una cucharada?/ —¡No!, ¡aléjate de mí, satanás! / Créditos al creador de la imagen. ONE-SHOT SHIKATEMA AU.


**Hola guapas y guapos, gracias por entrar aquí; hoy les traigo un pecaminoso One-Shot, dedicado especialmente a mis seguidores pervertidos. Es una idea que me llegó mientras trabajaba en una actualización, espero que les guste.**

 **.**

 **Como siempre agradezco a todas las personas que leen mis historias y dejan reviews, a las que marcan mis historias o a mí como favorita y/o siguiendo, y a las que simplemente leen. Para todos ustedes, muchas gracias, me inspiran de cierto modo a continuar :D**

 **.**

 **One-Shot dedicado en especial para todos mis seguidores de Wattpad. Este mes cumplo un año publicando en esa plataforma y estoy muy feliz por ello. Muchas gracias chicos y chicas por la paciencia y por todo el cariño, se los agradezco de corazón.**

 **No puedo terminar este dedicado sin mencionar a mis lectores y seguidores de fanfiction. Gracias a ustedes también por la paciencia y el cariño. Mi corazón siempre estará en esta plataforma, ya que fue la plataforma que vio nacer. Gracias guapas y guapos por acompañarme, de verdad, los quiero un montón.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia es mía y la publico sin ánimos de lucro.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Degústame**

 **.**

Me detuve en el umbral de la cocina, sabiendo muy bien que mi mujer tenía los ojos puestos en mí, sin embargo, la ignoré.

Seguí saboreando lo que estaba comiendo del pote.

Con entusiasmo saqué otra cucharada, pero antes de echármela a la boca se la mostré.

—¿Seguro, mujer, que no que quieres comer? —inquirí con falsa curiosidad. Mi mirada burlesca no pasó desapercibida para ella.

— **¡No!, ¡te dije que no!** —exclamó crispada. Estaba molesta, ya que yo la estaba tentando sabiendo muy bien que ella estaba a dieta.

Me hizo un desprecio, y volvió a dirigir sus ojos aguamarina al programa de televisión.

—Yo no sé cuál es tu afán por adelgazar —espeté cansinamente, acercándome y sentándome a su lado—, si estás muy bien —giré mi rostro para apreciarla de pies a cabeza de forma descarada. Me saboreé los labios, ya que sólo llevaba un pequeño short y una pequeña remera sin mangas, algo descotada—. Para mí estás más que perfecta.

Giró bruscamente el rostro hacia mí.

—Necesito bajar tres malditos kilos —me reclamó, con su típico ceño fruncido —, y sólo llevo uno por tu culpa.

Me señaló con el dedo, y yo sólo sonreí de medio lado.

—No es mi culpa que seas tan tentada —espeté sacando otra cucharada del pote, y me la eché a la boca.

Ella se saboreó los labios.

—Eso es crema de maní, ¿cierto? —inquirió ansiosa, mirándome la boca.

Asentí con la cabeza.

—Sí, crema de maní casera —le respondí una vez que tragué lo que tenía en la boca.

Fijó su mirada en la mía.

—¿La hizo Yoshino-san? —me preguntó sabiendo muy bien cual sería mi respuesta.

—Sí, quién más —espeté con pereza sacando otra cucharada—, ¿quieres una?

Se la mostré y sonreí ladinamente.

— **¡No!, ¡aléjate de mí, satanás!** —exclamó exaltada. Se paró rápidamente del sillón, y se fue rumbo a la habitación.

A mí me causó bastante gracia su reacción. En el fondo, sabía que ella ya había perdido la batalla.

— _Perdiste problemática, de una u otra forma te la comerás igual —susurré para sí._

Con la parsimonia que me caracteriza, apagué la televisión con el control remoto, y me puse de pie, para luego caminar hacia el baño de invitados. Tres minutos después, salí de éste con casi nada de ropa, y sin apuro, caminé hacia el dormitorio.

Abrí la puerta.

—Si traes ese pote contigo, será mejor que te quedes afuera —sentenció mi mujer, al escuchar el sonido de la puerta.

No me quiso mirar, y siguió ordenando la ropa en el armario.

Sonreí ladinamente ante sus dichos.

—Mujer, yo sé quieres probar —insistí en un tono entusiasta poco común en mí—, no te hará mal una cucharada.

—El otro día dijiste lo mismo —me reprochó, sin siquiera mirarme. Se sentó en la butaca del pie de cama, y continuó doblando la ropa —, y terminé comiéndome toda la «Nutella».

Yo la miré sorprendido.

—Tú fuiste la que comenzó con el jueguito de untarme con «Nutella» —me defendí, aunque no podía negar que aquel juego me había encantado—, dijiste que así te la comías con menos culpa.

Bufó al escuchar mi comentario.

Tomó unas cuantas prendas de la butaca, y se acercó nuevamente al armario.

—Pero al día siguiente, igual sentí culpa —se quejó como niña chica, guardando bruscamente la ropa doblada en el armario.

—Eso fue porque fuiste muy golosa —le señalé seductoramente, dándome cuenta que mis palabras provocaron un efecto en ella—, exageraste al momento de untarme.

Su semblante cambió del cielo a la tierra, dejando escapar una sonrisa traviesa.

—Es que necesitaba saber a qué sabía mi marido bañado en crema de chocolate y avellanas —espetó en un tono divertido, seguramente recordando aquel día, pero a los pocos segundos reaccionó, su semblante cambió al igual que su tono de voz—, pero ya no más, son muchas calorías.

Nuevamente giró su cuerpo en dirección a la butaca, sin siquiera voltear a verme. Se sentó, y continuó doblando la ropa.

—Es por eso que ahora yo hice el trabajo por ti —acoté con suficiencia—, sólo comerás las calorías de una cucharada.

La verdad es que le mentí, le había echado más de dos.

Alzó una ceja, y no continuó doblando la ropa. Seguramente mis palabras habían captado su atención.

Acerté. Giró su rostro hacia mí.

Supongo que lo que vio no se lo esperó, ya que literalmente quedó con la boca abierta.

Llevaba tan sólo una toalla alrededor de mi cadera, bastante pequeña para su deleite visual y tórrida imaginación.

Me miró como predador observando a su presa, mientras se mordía el labio inferior detallando pecaminosamente mi cuerpo. Supongo que ya había deducido en qué lugar estaba la famosa mantequilla de maní.

—Te gusta tentarme, ¿cierto? —espetó traviesa, mirándome con deseo. La había dejado en jaque, sabiendo muy bien que ella no tendría la fuerza de voluntad necesaria para negarse.

Sonreí triunfante.

—Sólo quiero que degustes aquello que hace un momento atrás querías saborear —acoté seductoramente, provocando que el libido de mi mujer se incrementara. Podía deducirlo fácilmente por el fuego que irradiaba su mirada. Tenía toda la intención de sacarme la mantequilla de maní de una zampada.

—Está bien, olvidaré mi dieta por esta vez —acotó como si ésta no le importara, acercándose con sensualidad hacia mí.

La calentura era mucho más grande que seguir una dieta al pie de la letra.

—Me encanta cuando despiertas esa mujer golosa que llevas en tu interior —susurré con lascivia, al sentir sus manos deslizarse por mi torso hasta mi bajo vientre.

Rápidamente, me soltó la toalla y ésta cayó al piso.

—Sólo quiero darle una degustada al regalito que me envió mi suegra —espetó en un tono provocador, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

La miré entre divertido y extasiado.

—¿Sólo una degustada? —le sonreí con suficiencia, acariciándole los glúteos por encima de la ropa —te conozco mujer pecaminosa, dices que es una sola y después no detendrás.

—Que comes, Shikamaru, que adivinas —espetó con sorna empujándome bruscamente contra la pared. Me encantaba cuando actuaba como toda una fierecilla salvaje.

Bajó su mirada libidinosa hacia su objetivo, para luego alzarla, y sonreírme con picardía.

—Ahí hay más de una cucharada, vago tramposo —acotó seductoramente, acariciando una de mis mejillas con el dorso de sus dedos. Enseguida, se agachó con sensualidad, quedando a la altura de mi prominente miembro.

—Mujer, no hay mucha diferencia entre una y…

No alcancé a responderle, ya que de una sola engullida se adueñó de mi dura hombría.

—Ayyy, mujer —gemí en un susurro, al sentir los arrebatados movimientos de su boca alrededor de mi falo. Yo sólo atiné a llevar mis manos sobre su cabeza, mientras ella continuaba succionándome de forma reiterada.

Cerré mis ojos para disfrutarlo.

Por Kami, lo chupaba con tanta devoción, ella era toda una diosa en el arte de la felación.

Me encantaba; y sé que ella también lo disfrutaba.

Su ardiente boca descendía y ascendía repetidas veces a lo largo de mi falo, utilizando de vez en cuando su lengua como herramienta para aprisionarlo, lo que provocaba de cierta manera una exquisita fricción al apretar mi venoso miembro contra su paladar.

Puse los ojos en blanco, y eché mi cabeza hacia atrás.

Lo chupaba tan bien, que por inercia me mordí el labio inferior.

De pronto, ella detuvo sus movimientos, sacando bruscamente su boca de mi erección.

—Se acabó la mantequilla de maní —acotó a modo de queja, haciéndome volver a la realidad de golpe. La miré de inmediato—, estaba bastante buena, eso sí.

Me sonrió burlesca.

—Mujer problemática, para eso te detienes —le reclamé mientras ella me miraba de forma divertida —, ¡sigue chupándolo!

—Sólo quería fastidiarte —espetó socarronamente, tomando la base de mi miembro con su mano derecha, para luego darle una sensual lamida a mi hinchado glande.

Me miró de reojo.

—Problemática, ¡no me hagas sufrir más y comételo de una vez! —exclamé con ansiedad, haciendo presión contra su cabeza.

Sin hacerme esperar más, lo engulló nuevamente de una zampada.

Comenzó a deslizar su cálida boca a través de mi miembro, lo hacía una y otra vez, de forma acompasada, haciéndome disfrutar y delirar de deseo.

—Ayyy, mujer, cómetelo todo —susurré extasiado, empujando otra vez su cabeza contra mi falo.

Inmediatamente, ella cambió el ritmo de sus succionadas, chupándolo más rápido y con mayor brusquedad.

Mi éxtasis aumentó.

Apreté fuerte los dientes y eché mi cabeza hacia atrás.

Sólo me dediqué a disfrutar.

Mediante cada succionada que me hacía, podía sentir como su boca abarcaba cada vez más mi dura hombría. Lo intentó una y otra vez, hasta que por fin pudo engullirlo por completo.

Jadeé de felicidad.

—Ayyy, mujer… te lo comiste todo —musité con la respiración entre cortada, enderezando mi cabeza para dirigir mi mirada hacia ella.

Tenía su cabello desgreñado debido a los movimientos que hacía con su boca. Aquel deleite visual me calentó una enormidad, por lo que la tomé del cabello para marcar el ritmo de sus succionadas

Ella se dejó guiar por el ritmo que le impuse, incrementando desaforadamente los movimientos de su boca.

Mi cuerpo se comenzó a tensarse.

—Ayyy, Tema… me encanta como lo chupas —susurré apenas, para luego apretar fuerte los dientes.

Ella siguió succionado frenéticamente y sin contemplación, hasta que de un momento a otro, mi cuerpo se tensó de golpe, y colapsó. Sentí una fuerte clavada en mi bajo vientre y me estremecí levemente.

Una exquisita sensación embargó mi cuerpo.

—Aaaahg

Derramé mi esencia dentro de su boca, y ella como siempre la recibió gustosa.

Enseguida, ella sacó su boca de mi falo, y alzó la vista. Me miró divertida, para luego, tragase mi elixir y limpiarse la boca.

Se puso de pie.

—¿Dónde dejaste el bendito pote con mantequilla de maní? —inquirió ansiosa. Aún podía ver la lujuria instalada en sus orbes aguamarina.

—Quedó en la repisa del baño —le contesté con una sonrisa ladina, mientras aún regulaba la respiración—, ¿para qué lo quieres?

Sabía muy bien cuál sería su respuesta.

—Obviamente para seguir degustándote —espetó seductoramente, saboreándose la boca.

Yo la miré embobado, sin embargo, a los pocos segundos, reaccioné.

—¿Pero qué va a pasar con tu dieta? —le pregunté, sabiendo lo importante que eso era para ella.

Sonrió divertida, para luego, empinarse y besar mis labios con dulzura. Yo le correspondí de inmediato, y la estreché entre mis brazos. Luego de un instante, separó su boca de la mía.

—Imposible seguir una dieta, si tengo un marido tan apetecible —espetó en un tono lascivo, separando su cuerpo del mío para así poder observarme—, y que además, me incita a degustarlo con cada cosa dulce que venden en el supermercado.

—A poco no te gusta, mujer —le dije en tono provocador.

—Por supuesto que sí, me encanta —me respondió con una amplia sonrisa.

—Y entonces, ¿qué estas esperando para ir a buscar la mantequilla de maní? —inquirí, mirándola con intensidad.

Sonrió traviesa, para luego, girar y salir rápidamente por la puerta. Sabía muy bien que esto recién estaba comenzando.

— _Eres muy tentada, mujer —sonreí para sí—, aunque no puedo negar que todas esas ideas me encantan._

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **.**

* * *

 **Gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Cualquier cosa que quieran decirme, pueden hacerlo a través de un review, me encanta leerlos y responderlos. Recuerden que los reviews siempre motivan al escritor (yo los amo).**

 **Más rato responderé los reviews pendientes, disculpen la demora.**

 **Disculpen también las posibles faltas de ortografías, apenas tenga tiempo las corregiré.**

 **Nos leemos en mi próxima actualización.**

 **Les mando un fuerte abrazo.**

 **Saludos.**


End file.
